


Sinful Night

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Craig Tucker, Crushes, Demon Tweek Tweak, Hand Jobs, Lies, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Sex, Tail Sex, Top Tweek Tweak, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig wondered how things got like this, how he was all tied up while a handsome demon stood before him with a lustful gaze staring right at him.Day 1: Alternate Universe





	Sinful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Remember awhile ago I said that I was writing a few fics for an event, well it's here and this is the first entry of mine...and I'm starting it up with something spicy, oof. So please, read the tags carefully, know what this story will contain, and most of all, just realize that it's going to have bottom Craig. You all know me, you know how much I love bottom Craig stories, just as much as I love switch Craig stories, but if you're not into that, I recommend not reading this and move on with your day, but if you're curious, then...enjoy?
> 
> Hope you all like the story, and for those who are part of the Bottom Craig Week event, hope you like my first entry!

How did things come to this? How did any of this come to this? One minute, I’m being a pastor and doing my nightly routine by cleaning up the church, doing my prayers, and confessing to any sins I have done previously, only to end up tied, a ball gagged in my mouth, my legs bents and tied to a metal bar, forcing my legs to stay spread out, my hands bound together and were currently behind my back, and to top it all that….my pants and underwear was gone and the only clothes I was actually wearing was my dress shirt, all the buttons were undone.

“Ha ha ha….” Oh god, he’s back.

“Mmmfff!” I tried to speak, but the ball gag in my mouth was making it harder for me to say anything coherent.

“What’s that? You enjoying this pastor?” This man...no this...creature, spoke in a taunting voice. I can hear him moving closer until I can practically hear his wings flapping. I was sweating at this point, so the moment he touched my bare chest, I flinched. “Wow...for a pastor, you sure have some fine muscles, not that seeing you with a bit of chubs isn't cute,” the creature chuckled before I felt him lean forward, kissing my right ear.

“Mmmmfff!” I struggled to get my hands out, but the rope was really strong, almost unnaturally strong.

“Hush now, isn’t this what you wanted? I mean...I hear those delicious sins of your every night. My...for someone who worships God….you sure have a naught imagination, pastor,” the creature spoke before I felt his lips on the ball gag, I can feel his long tongue touching my lips and the saliva covered ball. I can feel myself getting warm inside. “Oh don’t fight it, I know you like stuff like this. How did your confession from last night go again? ‘Forgive me God, for I have sin. I have allowed myself to have thoughts of someone to tie me up, gag me, and to fuck me from behind, all while licking from behind my ear as I let myself come.’ Such a naughty pastor you are,” the creature chuckled.

“Mmmfff!” I felt my cheeks go red, and though those weren’t my exact words, they were what I thought last night, I just didn’t think someone was listening, especially someone like him.

“You must really hate this, don’t you? Getting touched by a creature like myself? Well you know...I would have left you alone when I first heard you all those nights ago, but the moment you opened that dirty mouth of yours after you lit that specific candle, I knew...I just wanted you...and see you become a mess, all because of me,” the creature chuckled, I can feel his tail wrapping around my left leg, rubbing up and down, mainly around my thigh. I felt sick, but at the same time, excited.

Oh god, why did I have to light that candle?Why did we ran out of the normal candles? Why didn’t Father Maxi tell me that specific candle was used to summon demons? Why did Father Maxi even have those candles in the basement? Dear God, forgive me.

“Ha ha ha...pray to your God all you want, pastor, but it’s not like he’ll save you from this...or even better...he’s probably watching you getting hard from this, ain’t that sinful?” The demon said.

I blushed harder, feeling my cock getting hard, and practically begging to be touched, but I tried to get these thoughts out of my head, I tried my best to not think about what this creature is doing to me. I tried and tried….but no matter how hard I try...feeling his touches, feeling his tongue, feeling the way his tongue was getting so close to touching me right there….I just couldn’t resist.

At this point, I couldn’t blame the demon for making me feel like this. I could only blame myself. I have succumb to temptation….and all I want is this demon to fuck me.

“My! What a naughty pastor you’re being, bucking your hips like that. You think you’re in any position to take control here?” The creature spoke, his breath was tickling my ear, “well guess what...tonight….I’m the one that will say when and how you’ll be fucked,” the creature spoke. A shiver went down my spine when I heard how demonic his voice was, but I wasn’t scared….I was actually feeling a bit thrilled. “Let’s see...what shall we do first?” The creature pondered before I felt a hand on my cock.

I flinched and my face became completely red as I felt his stroking me, squeezing, but not too hard, and his thumb rubbing the head.

“Mmmfff!” I let out a muffled gasped, feeling myself shake. A part of me wanted to move away from him, but another part of me wanted to buck my hips, wanting more friction.

“Oh man, you’re already so hard, and I haven’t really touched you till now, you must really like this, don’t you? Such a kinky little pastor you are,” the creature spoke.

“Mmmmm….” I sighed, feeling a wave of pleasure as the creature finally picked up the speed as he rubbed my cock.

“Oh fuck...just seeing you like this, I can already feel myself getting hard myself,” the creature spoke, I can hear him panting as he leaned forward to once again kiss me, even though the ball gag was technically in the way. “Let’s see that pretty face of yours,” the creature spoke as he finally took off the blindfold.

I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the light after being blindfolded for awhile. When I looked at the creature, I blushed when I saw the familiar face. Blonde hair, green eyes that appeared to glow, flawless skin, and two red horns coming out of his head.

To be honest, I knew this creature before I realized he was a demon. It was actually a few weeks ago when I started lighting those candles I got from the basement. When I first met this creature, I thought he was a human, a new face that came to town. Of course, he never came to the church for its Sunday services, saying that he wasn’t a Catholic, but I do occasionally see him stopping by to do some volunteer work, or to simply chat with me. I’ll admit, most of my sinful fantasies were always about him as of late, he was quite beautiful, and...charming. I always enjoyed my time with him whenever he came by, and I always looked forward to seeing him.

However, I never thought the man I dreamed was actually a demon. Then again, it was too much of a coincidence that the moment I lit those strange candles, someone new has moved to town, even though there weren’t any houses up for sale to my knowledge.

The man...no...the demon...crouching in front of me, teasing me with that tail and tongue of his, his name was Tweek Tweak...or...at least that’s the name he told me.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, I rather like it when you look at me with those lustful eyes of yours, looking like you want me, yearning for me,” Tweek smirked.

“Mmmfff….” I frowned, feeling as if I was betrayed for the past few weeks since knowing Tweek. Was my friendship with Tweek even real? Was anything we did together so far was real? God...I was a fool.

“Hey...don’t be so hard on yourself,” Tweek said, “I know I lied about who I was, but think about it? How would you feel or anyone feel if they realized that a demon was living among them? Chaos, you know? Besides...I only lied so I could get closer to you, why else would I come to this dump everyday? I wanted to see you.”

“.....” I stared at him, not sure if he could read my thoughts or if the faces I was making was revealing my inner thoughts. Whatever the case is, I still wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

“You may hate me after this, I won’t blame you, but just know...you’re the only human that has me like this. You think you’re the only human that has thoughts like this? The reason I chose to do it with you is because….I quite like you, Craig. I think you’re the only human and pastor that has me feeling like this. So yeah...I maybe a demon, and I lied to you...but those feelings you felt for me...and mine...they’re real.”

“.....” I felt my heart skip a beat. At that moment, I didn’t care if Tweek was a demon this entire time or what, he was still that beautiful creature that stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on him. So even if this situation is a bit...unsavory...especially since we’re doing it inside the house of God...I didn’t give a damn anymore.

I looked at Tweek, hoping he knows that I want the ball gag out of my mouth. Tweek looked at me, confused at first, but soon got what I was trying to tell him.

“Want me to take this out?” Tweek asked. I nodded. “Well...okay...but if you start telling me off,” Tweek began taking the ball gag out of my mouth, “I won’t hesitate to put this back in and simply fuck you with my tail to teach you a-” I leaned forward, mashing my lips against his. Tweek’s eyes widened before he relaxed and began kissing me back. “My pastor...you’re quite bold...kissing a demon with ease,” the lustful demon smirked, wrapping his arms around me.

“Just fuck me already,” I said, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Tweek smirked, his tail letting my leg go before it wrapped around my cock, “with pleasure.”

I suddenly felt myself being pushed down until I was lying on my back, of course, since my hands were still tied behind my back, as well as the bar tied to my legs, I was in a really uncomfortable position.

“C-could you...untie me?” I asked, blushing.

“But isn’t this what you wanted? To be fucked while your hands and legs were tied?” Tweek smirked.

“Y...yes...b-but...this is really uncomfortable,” I said.

“Oh baby, when it comes to sex, it’s all about being uncomfortable,” Tweek smirked before he leaned down and began licking my chest. I flinched when I felt his tongue going down and down till he swirled his tongue around my navel. As he was doing this, his tail was still squeezing and rubbing against my cock.

“Oh fuck…” I sighed in pleasure, wishing I could touch him or at least hold onto something, but my hands were still tied behind my back.

“I wish I could take a picture of this,” Tweek said as he sat up straight before summoning a bottle of lube into his hands, “but I guess living the moment now is just perfect,” Tweek smirked.

I watched Tweek sit back until his own cock was revealed to me, I blushed when I noticed how large his cock was. How the fuck did he hide that?

“Impressed?” Tweek smirked.

I didn’t say anything, I simply turned my head away, embarrassed, “this is going to hurt, isn’t it?” I asked.

“A lot, but I’ll go easy on you,” Tweek smiled. Once Tweek finished dumping the lube cock, he poured some onto his fingers and gently pressed his fingers inside me. “My, you’re already so stretched out in there...have you been touching yourself when I wasn’t looking, pastor?” Tweek smirked.

“A-ah...fuck…” I curled my toes as I felt his long and sharp fingers pushed inside me. “Oh god!” I groaned. Tweek began inserting another finger inside.

“I can imagine it now, you sitting at home, sitting on your bed, touching yourself, a toy probably shoved inside you. Oh...I bet it’s one of those vibrating toys, right? Unless you just like the classic plastic dildo,” Tweek smirked.

“A-ah….I...I….” I blushed. I don’t know if I should admit that I do have one of those vibrating toys at home, I simply laid there, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stretching and pushing inside me. God, his hands felt like magic.

“Fuck...I’m going to come just seeing you like this,” Tweek said as he began stroking himself, “look how much you make me want you, pastor. You and your dirty fantasies...especially the ones that are about me,” Tweek smirked.

I blushed, “how do you-”

“Though I can only hear you in this church, I can still read your inner thoughts, and I know how you see me, how you want me to fuck you, how you want me to tease you, how you want me to be yours?” Tweek leaned forward, his tongue licking my cheek, “well guess what? You’re all mine tonight.”

Suddenly, I felt my hands and legs being freed from the rope. I sat up and expected my hands, relieved but a little disappointed that the ropes were gone. I looked at Tweek, who now stood up, his cock practically in my face, and him smiling gently.

“I’ll give you one more chance to make a decision here. Say yes to having me tonight, and we continue, if you say no...then you can go over to those candles...and blow them out. I’ll leave you...and never come back...which will be disappointing since I do enjoy our chats together...well...before you realized I was a demon,” Tweek smiled, “so what will it be Craig? To get fucked? Or to no fucking?”

“.....” I gulped before I leaned back, my back hitting against the podium behind me, I spread my legs, and looked at him, smiling nervously, “fuck me.”

Tweek grinned, “good answer.” Tweek practically jumped on me before he began kissing me, I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I granted. I wrestled around with his tongue for awhile until I felt his hands on both our cocks, rubbing them together.

I pulled my head back, gasping as the friction between our cocks felt so good. “Fuck...fuck….” I placed my hands on his shoulders as Tweek continued to stroke us.

Finally, Tweek lifted me up until I can feel his cock near my entrance, I blushed and looked at him. “You ready?” Tweek asked. I bit my lower lip before nodding. The moment Tweek was inside me, stretching me, I nearly lost it.

God, he was so big, only half of him managed to get inside me. I winced and felt tears in my eyes as I leaned into Tweek’s shoulders, trying to muffle my screams. Tweek waited for me to calm down before I gave him the signal to continue. God, this was so painful, but it felt so fucking good. I loved it.

“Way better than your fantasies, right?” Tweek smirked, he began licking my shoulders before sinking his sharp teeth down, I nearly came when he did that. Tweek’s tail began stroking my cock once more, but I noticed how part of it looped around the base, squeezing it. I guess Tweek was trying to make sure I didn’t come to early. “No coming till I say so,” Tweek smirked.

This beautiful bastard.

I blushed, but instead of arguing, I grabbed his face and began kissing him, pushing my own tongue into his mouth, all while playing with his long tongue. I couldn’t help but imagine just how far his tongue would go if he ever decides to lick me there.

I hear Tweek chuckling, “I guess we can try that next time we do this.” I guess he heard me.

As Tweek continued to move me up and down his cock, I decided to take some control and move my hips, wanting him to fill me up completely. I was sweaty, panting harshly, and every time I felt him going in deep, my eyes would almost roll back to my head.

This was way better than fantasizing and touching myself in the privacy of my bedroom. God, if anyone saw me like this, they’d be appalled, might even start a mob against me, but fuck...at this moment, I didn’t care, I just wanted this demon to fill me up with his hot cum.

“Fuck…” Tweek’s grip around my waist tighten as he practically hugged me, I was trembled when I felt something hot and wet filling me inside. I bit my lip as Tweek’s tail continued to squeeze me until I finally came. I gripped on Tweek’s shoulders as Tweek leaned forward to kiss me.

After a bit of us panting and trying to gain back our energy, Tweek finally put me down, he took his cock out, his cum dripping from the tip. I blushed before I leaned forward to clean up the rest of his cum off the tip, I smiled when I hear him sighing happily, feeling his hands stroking my head.

Once we were done, we both sat down on the steps, tired, but satisfied.

“That was great, right?” Tweek smirked.

I blushed, I didn’t say a word, simply nodded my head. “Uh huh…” I still wasn’t sure how I felt about this. I mean...I literally had sex with a demon, a creature that’s suppose to be my enemy! Yet, I couldn’t get him out of my head.

“Well...I better get going,” Tweek said.

“What? Already?” I asked, grabbing his arm, I bit my lip when I realized what I was doing, but I didn’t care, we literally just had sex a few seconds ago.

Tweek chuckled before he leaned forward to kiss me on the forehead, “if you ever feel like doing this again...feel free to light those candles...and hey...a little suggestion? Maybe...we can try doing this in your room? I do know all the stuff you’ve been imagining that takes place in your bed, you naughty little pastor,” Tweek smirked.

I blushed, “....will...I still see you around?” I asked, “you know...during the day and everything…”

Tweek smiled, “if you want. I did say I do enjoy our talks...it’s kinda nice knowing you...well...knowing you in public...and not inside the confession booth?” Tweek chuckled before he stretched out his wings and flapped them hard enough to blow the fire from the candles out. “See you soon, Craig.”

With that, Tweek was gone.

After cleaning myself up, and putting my clothes back on, I wasn’t sure what to do now. I knew that confessing and praying seems pointless at this point, so I decided to just pack my things and head home, however, before I left, I turned back to the candles. I bit my bottom lip before I quickly picked them up, placed them in my bag, and made a mental note to buy normal candles in the morning. For now, I simply walked out of the church, headed to my car, and drove home.

I smiled to myself, wondering what fantasies I’ll have for tomorrow night.


End file.
